Pain
by Kyoko12744
Summary: Sasuke saves a girl... what is she? Who knows? Read and tell me what ya think, K? I use big words in the first sentance... just to warn you... I have stopped updating this for a while. I hope you guys don't mind... I just kinda forgot where it was going a
1. The meeting

The burning disk that was the moon hung ominously in the starless night sky, a large black cats paws pounding the ground, her step uneaven, broken if you will. She was panting in a way. As she ran, blood poured endlessly from a wound that danced across her chest. "What happened?.." She asked to no one in particular, a paw slipping from under her body. She slid to the ground, face first, she stood up and spat some dirt out. "Ow…" She said, in a normal human voice. Now she shook as she walked, it seemed that her energy was running low and she was exhausted. She collapsed again and didn't stand up.

"Are you ok?" Someone said, as Shiari felt someone shaking her shoulder lightly, it was a young boy, about the age of 14, the same age as her. He looked at her worried, not alarmed. She looked down to see a blood stained t-shirt and black jeans covering a human frame. She looked around, holding her pounding head with one hand.

"I don't know." She said and tried to stand up, falling back down again, her balance not exactly normal in her current condition. "Who are you?" She asked and looked at the boy. He had tan pants on and was wearing a high-collared top with a strange symbol on the back.

"Sasuke Uchiha. You really haven't heard of-" He stopped quickly as She pulled herself as quickly as possible away from him. "What's wrong?" He asked, seeing she was terrified, of him it seemed.

"You mean you aren't going to hurt me?" She said, still shaking. Her voice was very soft, and somewhat soothing, even in the tone it was in. Before Sasuke could answer, she closed her eyes in pain, pulled her legs towards her body, wrapped her arms around her chest and lowered her head.

"Woah! You ok!" He said, rushing towards her, catching her before she hit the ground. She was out, and he knew that she wouldn't make it very long like this. "Damn. I can't just leave her here, and I don't want to have to take her back to the village…" He said, cought up in thought. "Well, it seems I don't have much of a choice." He concluded and stood up, still carrying her. She weighed less than she seemed, so she was very easy to carry. He felt something wet run over his arm and he jumped somewhat. He crouched down and layed her on the ground. He looked at his arm, which was covered in blood. "Oh…" he mumbled somewhat stupidly, she was in much worse condition than he had first thought, and he was going much to slow. "At this pace," He began, lifting her up again, "She will surely die!" He said and started running as fast as possible. She curled up, trying to stop the pain, in his arms and aginst his chest. She was still in so much pain, and Sasuke was doing all that he could. "Hold on." He said. She seemed to hear him and her hands grasped his shirt tightly. She blacked out as Sasuke walked through the hospital doors, she didn't hear, or feel, anything after that.


	2. Horror

"Where… am I?.." Shiari asked to no one, again, trying to sit up. She fell back onto the bed, dizzy. She was still under the effect of the sedatives and pain killers. She couldn't really think or see straight.

"In the hospital." Sasuke answered, laying the old magazine down. She turned her head to look at him. One of her crystal blue eyes was covered by her long, black hair. "You feel any better?" He said, his normal relaxed expression set across his face.

"Not really, just different." She said, looking back up at the ceiling, still unable to see anything. She yawned and blinked a few times, seeing if that would help her vision any, which it didn't.

"Different?" he said lightly, not exactly understanding what she had meant, but dropping it anyway. "So, what is your name?"

"Why do you care? Oh well. You saved me." She said and sighed, "My name is Shiari."

"Interesting name. You probably want to know mine, huh?" He said.

"I already know your name. You told me in the forest." She said. She looked at him, now that she could see, and he had the dumbest expression on his face. "Sasuke. Right?" She concluded, just trying to be sure.

"Yeah. Sorry. I kind of forgot." He said and looked at the ground. "Why did you act like you were scared of me earlier?" He asked, he watched as the horrified expression of earlier returned.

"The last time I met an Uchiha…" Was all she said, then shook her head, not wanting to say any more. Sasuke really wanted to know, but he didn't push her at all. "He attacked me." She finished, causing him to jump somewhat.

"Did you get his name!" He said, louder than he needed to, he was thinking of Itachi, him being the only other Uchiha that he knew of. She shook her head no. "Oh. Ok. Damn…" He said lightly.

"Why?" She asked, attempting to sit up again, this time, a success. She coughed lightly, her side hurting her again. "Finally." She said and smiled slightly, being in pain and all.

"No reason. Stay here." He said and stood up. He walked out the door to go find a doctor to see when she could get out.

"Not like I have much of a choice." She said and looked at the floor again. "Damn. I hate getting told what to do." Right after she said this, he walked back in.

"They say you can leave tomorrow. They just want to keep you overnight, just to make sure nothing goes wrong." He said and sat back down in the chair where he had been earlier.

"Fine." she said grumpily and layed back down. She glared at the wall, as she hated all hospitals. The needles, the doctors, just everything about it, she hated. She yawned and fell asleep within minutes. Sasuke watched her sleep, he didn't know why, but he really liked her. She pulled her knees towards her again, this time not in pain, but in fear. The dream, no, nightmare she was having was of when she had been attacked. "Back off!" she yelled at someone in her dream, her arms close to her, both of them holding a kunai knife.

"And I would listen to you why?" A voice echoed out. Then he appeared. He had a black cloak covered in red markings and the headband across his forehead had a scratch running through the mark. His eyes were both red. He glared at her.

"Who are you and why are you trying to kill me?" She asked him, not lowering her weapons. She was scared, but she wouldn't back down or run.

"I will only tell you my last name, it is Uchiha. And my reason for killing you, is I'm bored." He said and ran at her. His knife ran up her left side, right below her arm. She fell and hit the ground, trying to make it seem she was dead. "I will leave you alive for now, but I will come back. I can assure you of that." He said, and with that, he vanished. She fought herself to her hands and knees, using a certain jutsu, she turned into a large, black, seemingly demonic cat. She ran as far and as hard as she could. She awoke back in the hospital at this point with a jolt, causing her side tremendous pain. She held her side, and looked at Sasuke, who had fallen asleep in the chair.

"Please, don't leave me." She whispered, still terrified.


	3. Finally

"I don't plan on it." Sasuke said, he had woken up when she had whispered to him. "I know who you were talking about when you said you were attacked by another Uchiha." He said, closing his eyes again.

"Really? Who was it then?" she asked. She really wanted to know who it was, but she didn't know he really knew him.

"My brother, Itachi." Was all he could say, he looked at her, his black eyes glowing slightly.

"Your… brother?" She looked at him, and then thought of the man who had attacked her. She was trying to make the connection. "There is no way. I mean, you saved me, while he tried to _kill_ me. You are two completely different people. How is he your brother?" She asked him. He stood up and walked over to the wall, resting his head on it he said, "I would rather not talk about him." He didn't want to tell her that he was the one who destroyed the Uchiha clan and that he was trying to destroy him. Not in the condition she was in.

The Next Day…

"Finally. I got out of there." Shiari said as she stepped out of the hospital doors. She streatched her arms out above her head and yawned. "Guh… Those beds are so uncomfterable. Thank you." She said and hugged Sasuke, which bugged him greatly. He didn't try to get away, but he did start blushing really badly.

"Why did you hug me?" he said when she finally let him go. He straightened out his shirt and took a step back. She shrugged.

"Beacause you helped me. That's why." She said and looked at the ground. She realized that she had disturbed him, and she felt somewhat guilty for it. "Sorry." She said as she started blushing as well.

"No. It is ok. I just wanted to know your reason." He said and took a step in the direction of his house. She didn't follow, as she didn't know if she was supposed to. "Aren't you coming?" he stopped and said, he turned to face her as he said it. She looked at him and ran over to him, smiling.

"Why are you being so nice? I mean you went as far as you needed to when you saved me." She said, staying right next to him as he walked.

"Um… I don't really know." He said and looked into the evening sky, thinking. He shrugged and gave up on thinking about it. He looked at her and smiled. "I'm just happy to see you out of there and not in so much pain."

"Yeah. I still don't know why you are staying with me…" She mumbled and looked at the ground in the opposite direction from him. She was still in pain, but didn't want to show it. She really didn't want to go back to the hospital.

A Little While Later…

"Nice house…" She said as she looked at his home. "This… this is amazing…" she concluded.

"Yeah. I guess so. You ready to go in?" He asked looking at her again, waiting for her response, which was a quick nod. He smiled and walked through the front door and into the house, which seemed larger than what it looked like from the outside. "Want to see your room?" He asked, and walked further into the house, followed closely by her. She simply nodded again. He laughed lightly then walked up the stairs and down a hallway, turning left into a room. She followed him and smiled as she walked into the room.

"Wow…" was all she could say as she looked at all the details of the room. The bed looked like it hadn't been used in years, nor had anything else in the room.

"You can stay here, or you can come downstairs. Oh yeah. The bathroom is right there." He said and pointed to a smaller door on the far wall of the room. "My room is right here." He finished as he exited her room and looked at the room, which was closed at the moment, across the hall from hers. He sighed and walked downstairs. She followed him, like she had been doing all day. He grabbed a book off the shelf and sat down on the couch. She sat next to him, but not close enough to read the book. "Well, what do you want to do?" he asked, his eyes never leaving the book. She shrugged, not sure. She really wanted to eat, but she didn't say anything about it. She yawned and looked around the room. She finished her yawn and headed back upstairs. "Where are you going?" he asked, watching her.

"No where." She replied. She headed into her room and collapsed onto the bed. She wasn't tired, she was just bored, and hungry. She got under the covers and snuggled up. She yawned again, and fell asleep. Sasuke headed up to see what she was doing soon after she had fallen asleep, he stopped and watched her sleep again.

"God. What is wrong with me?" He thought, as he had never liked a girl this much, ever. He shook his head and walked back downstairs.


	4. Sakura

I'm really sorry this took me so long… anywho. Back to the story!

The next morning…

Sasuke had heard water running from upstairs and was betting she was taking a shower or something… though she had no clean clothes. He would have to get Sakura or someone to get her to go shopping for some later. She came down, and he saw that her shirt, the one that the hospital had allowed her to keep, still was covered in blood. He looked at it and knew that he wouldn't let her go out like that. "We need to get you some new clothes…" He mumbled, more to himself than her. She turned to look at him, then she looked down at her shirt.

"Uh… Yeah. Probably…" she said simply and sighed. "I guess you won't let me go anywhere though." She said and looked at him again. She knew he wouldn't go shopping. She could never get any guy to go with her before, and so she had gotten out of the normal thing of wanting to go shopping every day.

"I can probably get Sakura or Hinata to lend you something and then you can go and get your own clothes." He said and wondered about Hinata, but he knew that Sakura would do anything for him. "I'll be right back… hopefully." He said and walked out the door, leaving her in the house alone. He was going to find Sakura. He found her in her house helping her mom with some things. He knocked on the door and she had answered and almost had a heart attack when she saw who it was.

"Sasuke?! What are you doing here?" she asked and came out. "Mom! I'm going to do some things. I'll be back later." She called into her house and closed the door. "So, why are you here? What do you need?" She asked and looked at him.

"Um… Can I get you to come back to my house with me really quickly?" He asked and wondered what was going through her head when he said it. She raised an eyebrow when he asked, then nodded slowly.

"Sure." She said and followed him back to his house. She jumped when she walked in and saw Shiari. "Sasuke. Who's this?" she asked, thinking she had been replaced. (Which she had.) Then she noticed the blood on her shirt. "And what happened to her?" She asked, the worry rising in her voice.

"Uh. This is Shiari… and she got attacked… but I think she's fine now, and I was wondering if she could borrow something of yours and later you could take her shopping to get her some new clothes." He asked, hoping she would say yes.

Sakura thought about it for a long time, then she finally nodded. "Sure. She'd have to come to my place to find something she'd like though. I'm not going to go walking through this village carrying a whole bunch of clothes." She said and Sasuke smiled at her.

"Thanks Sakura." He said and looked at Shiari who had just been sitting there all quiet and stuffs the whole time. "Well, can you go ahead and follow her and… yeah?" He asked her and she stood up and walked over to him and looked at Sakura. She shrugged then nodded. "Thanks again Sakura." He said and headed upstairs to do who knows what.

Later…

Shiari glared at the dress Sakura had found for her. "I don't like dresses…" She mumbled. It was one of the red ones that Sakura was always wearing.

"I'm sorry… but it's the only thing I could find that would fit you." She said. "You ready to head back to Sasuke's?" She asked, Shiari replied with a nod and stood up. Sakura and Shiari walked back side by side. Neither of them were talking. They came up to Sasukes' house and Sakura stopped and waved good bye before turning around and walking back to her house. Shiari walked inside and saw that Sasuke had fallen asleep on the couch. She walked over and sat down next to him. She was bored again but didn't want to touch anything out of fear of making him mad. She was about to fall asleep when he woke up.

"How'd it go?" he asked sleepily, the sudden question making her jump.


End file.
